User talk:Zerak-Tul
You have (last change). |}} |}} Ahhh Nothing like a fresh talk page ;) Zeraktalk 00:56, May 4, 2010 (UTC) yeah... I was pretty sure he was gonna do that after all of his edits i revised for vandalism. I would gotten it later but i saw a lot of edits to my page so i wanted to see what happened lol. Thanls again. Pharuan Undearth 21:22, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :You're quite welcome. Zeraktalk 21:31, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Castle of Illusion? Other than the fact that it is located north of Mithril Hall, I can't find any reference to this site. Do you know what it is? (Source: Forgotten Realms Campaign Guide, WotC, page 174.) 14:38, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, it has this paragraph on page 26 of the Silver Marches 3rd edition sourcebook; : :Zeraktalk 21:24, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Zerak. Dutch206 14:32, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Page Question This page(Link Removed) is about a non official mod for Mount&blade. Just want to ask: Are pages like this aloud? Here is a link to forum the page that tells about it! Just wondering, Thanks! Terrorblades - This is recorded live at 10:53, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :Nope, such game mods fall outside the scope of this wiki. Zeraktalk 11:52, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :: Ok good to know! Thanks! Terrorblades - This is recorded live at 14:44, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Another Question! Greetings again! I was wondering... is the Heroes Of Neverwinter Facebook game something that should be added to the wiki? Terrorblades - This is recorded live at 18:21, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not familiar with this game, but assuming it's a legitimately WotC licensed game, I don't see why we couldn't have an article for it. Zeraktalk 23:02, September 22, 2011 (UTC) ::http://www.wizards.com/dnd/VideoGames.aspx here is the game its the first square... Its strange wikipedia dosent even have a article about it o.0! Any way should i add Articles for the items and so forth? And characters? Terrorblades - This is recorded live at 14:25, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Mount Dread... gone the way of the dodo Zerak-Tul, Thanks for deleting Mount Dread :) Darkwynters 21:35, September 23, 2011 (UTC)Darkwynters :Quite welcome. Zeraktalk 01:08, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Zerak, Right on... nice deletion... you cleaned the WHOLE Articles nominated for deletion category... made my day :) Thanks!!! Darkwynters 19:18, October 6, 2011 (UTC)Darkwynters Questions! Hi, i had a idea, a lot of the pages that have the creature template have a patron deity like Correlon or Ilsensine. Should we add to the template a "Patron Deity" thing? Oh, and I'm also wondering, should i start categorizing the Deity domains that are already made to the way that i made the new once? Might seem like a strange question but here: Forum:domain we talk about it. Oh! And it would be nice to know what a admin thinks about the pages i made :)! Terrorblades - This is recorded live at 20:37, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :By all means add a Patron Deity field. Simply make it hidden if none is specified like other fields are. :As for deity domains, I'm not really familiar with how they work in 4th ed. so beyond making separate categories for 3rd and 4th domains I don't have any words of wisdom. :When You say the pages you made, are you thinking of any in particular, or your contributions to the wiki in general? Zeraktalk 02:05, October 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok nice, I'll do that right now! ::Sadly i don't know ether, i just took the dragon magazine article and rewrote it to what it seems like, i don't really know a lot about the rules. But with separate should there be "Post and pre spellplague?" ::Well i was thinking about the domain pages that i made or added to, because i have been told that there nice but a admin opinion would be nice to. :) Terrorblades - This is recorded live at 08:59, October 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Edit: Ok when looking at the code for the Character i cant decipherer it :-/! Some help? Terrorblades - This is recorded live at 17:28, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :::For the domains, compare Law domain whih is an example of how the domains functioned in 3rd/3.5th edition with Hope domain which is an example of a 4th edition style domain. If a domain exists in both 3rd and 4th edition the best approach is probably to have a section for each version. :::I've added a Patron Deity field to the Template:Creature template, I believe this is what you were looking for? It's a hidden class, so if no deity is entered the field should not show up. Let me know if this was not what you were looking for. Zeraktalk 10:29, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Hmm Ok when I start adding to them I'll start deiving the info, Btw any idea what i should name the two different types? :::Ahh nice thank you ^^! I'll start and try to add these gods to there races ^^! Thank you Zerak :D! Terrorblades - This is recorded live at 20:22, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Drake deletion? Zerak, Are we deleting ALL the drakes... I checked on the Articles nominated for deletion page and found the Fire drake and Earth drake are all in this category... when I tried to edit the Deletion link... it is not there??? Please check into this... Thanks :) Darkwynters 21:29, October 20, 2011 (UTC)Darkwynters :The drake articles in question were never actually flagged for deletion. The template Template:Cite book/Draconomicon: The Book of Dragons was flagged for deletion, and because whoever flagged that template didn't exclude it properly the template was thus included on every page that used the template (i.e. every page that cited said book by means of the template). This has since been corrected and the deletion notices are now gone. :Hope that clears things up. Zeraktalk 10:10, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Troll http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/180.95.18.39 I was told to contact the admin when he got trolls! So that's what I'm doing! Sorry if I'm doing something wrong i don't really know how to this :-/! Terrorblades - This is recorded live at 23:21, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :I've blocked the IP address in question. Zeraktalk 10:11, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :: Thanks ^^! Terrorblades - This is recorded live at 20:25, October 21, 2011 (UTC) ::: Ok i got two more: http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/24.211.162.252 and http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/50.83.185.60 Just wondering is there a simpler way of reporting trolls btw? Terrorblades - This is recorded live at 13:43, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :::: You can report them over at the Report Vandalism page over at the Volunteer Spam Task Force wiki. Whenever I've reported someone, it's usually dealt with within a half hour or so. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 14:30, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :::: I think last time i posted there it was like i said in the first post here: They told me to contact a Admin :-/! Terrorblades - This is recorded live at 15:59, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::When the IP address in question only has a single edit there's really no over-hanging need to ban it. Luckily vandalism is fairly easy to detect and revert, so even if it takes a couple hours or a day before I or another admin become aware of it it's not really a problem. Zeraktalk 19:35, October 24, 2011 (UTC) License question. Hello! I was wondering what type of license are supposed to use for images that are taken from the comics or the miniatures? Terrorblades - This is recorded live at 21:23, April 11, 2012 (UTC) a question from the forgotten realms expertise i have a question from the forgotten realms expertise or creaters Me and my freinds were wandering about the drows.if they have children that are twins or triplets are they considered abominations or a blessing,and were also wandering if they are killed after birth.